The present invention generally relates to stacked microelectronic packages including stacked microelectronic packages fabricated at the wafer level and to methods of making such packages.
Semiconductor chips are flat bodies with contacts disposed on the front surface that are connected to the internal electrical circuitry of the chip itself. Semiconductor chips are typically packaged with substrates to form microelectronic packages having terminals that are electrically connected to the chip contacts. The package may then be connected to test equipment to determine whether the packaged device conforms to a desired performance standard. Once tested, the package may be connected to a larger circuit, e.g., a circuit in an electronic product such as a computer or a cell phone.
The substrate materials used for packaging semiconductor chips are selected for their compatibility with the processes used to form the packages. For example, during solder or other bonding operations, intense heat may be applied to the substrate. Accordingly, metal lead frames have been used as substrates. Laminate substrates have also been used to package microelectronic devices. Such substrates may include two to four alternating layers of fiberglass and epoxy, wherein successive fiberglass layers may be laid in traversing, e.g., orthogonal, directions. Optionally, heat resistive compounds such as bismaleimide triazine (BT) may be added to such laminate substrates.
Tapes have been used as substrates to provide thinner microelectronic packages. Such tapes are typically provided in the form of sheets or rolls of sheets. For example, single and double sided sheets of copper-on-polyimide are commonly used. Polyimide based films offer good thermal and chemical stability and a low dielectric constant, while copper having high tensile strength, ductility, and flexure has been advantageously used in both flexible circuit and chip scale packaging applications. However, such tapes are relatively expensive, particularly as compared to lead frames and laminate substrates.
Microelectronic packages also include wafer level packages, which provide a package for a semiconductor component that is fabricated while the die are still in a wafer form. The wafer is subject to a number of additional process steps to form the package structure and the wafer is then diced to free the individual die. Wafer level processing may provide a cost savings advantage. Furthermore, the package footprint can be identical to the die size, resulting in very efficient utilization of area on a printed circuit board (PCB) to which the die will eventually be attached. As a result of these features, die packaged in this manner are commonly referred to as wafer level chip scale package (WLCSP).
In order to save space certain conventional designs have stacked multiple microelectronic chips within a package. This allows the package to occupy a surface area on a substrate that is less than the total surface area of the chips in the stack. However, conventional stacked packages have disadvantages of complexity, cost, thickness and testability.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved wafer-scale packages and especially stacked wafer-scale packages that are reliable, thin, testable and that are economical to manufacture.